


Sometimes Opposites Attract

by Ireallylovetoastlmao



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Male Character, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, George and Clay hated each other, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Partying, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Underage Drinking, george is wearing eyeliner omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallylovetoastlmao/pseuds/Ireallylovetoastlmao
Summary: George and Clay have hated each other since they were kids, but could a drunken night change everything? What would happen if they ended up in each others arms after a rough night at a college party? You know what they say, sometimes opposites attract...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. The Party That Started It All

**Author's Note:**

> TW// Underage Drinking, Swearing

Ever since they were kids, Clay and George hated each other. They couldn't stand each other's presence. This wasn't very convenient, as their mothers were close friends, and they would constantly be forced to go to painful family dinners with the other. 

Luckily they were both in college, and wouldn't go to as many dinners as they would before, but they still attended the same college, and would bump into each other every now and then.

A main reason for the hate between them was their differences. Not only were they polar opposites on the outside - George being a short, british brunette with dark brown eyes and Clay being a tall, american dirty blonde with vibrant green eyes - they were also polar opposites on the inside. You see, George was an antisocial butterfly and geek, who loved books, and played minecraft in his spare time. Clay on the other hand was a jock who thrived in social settings, and played football. He also happened to get a great deal more girls than George did. But you know what they say, sometimes opposites attract.

  
  


George woke up abruptly, his roommate Karl jumping on him, screaming cheerfully. This made him thoroughly annoyed as it was only 7:25 am and he could have slept 35 more minutes before he had to get up and go to his classes.

\- “George wake your ass up,” Karl practically screamed, his voice laced in pure joy, “and guess what we are doing later!”

George sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes that were burning due to the scorching light that poured into the room at such an early hour, while yawning and stretching. This was not an ideal way to wake up.

\- “I dont know Karl, what could possibly be so important that you had to wake me up so fucking early.” George hissed back at the younger boy.

\- “Woah calm down Gogmeister,” Karl chuckled, “We are going to a party! The rest of the gang too.”

A party? George was confused. To be completely honest, their friend group was kind of irrelevant in the crowd, so why would anyone invite them to a party? Plus, George wasn't a big fan of parties. The thought of social interaction made him sick.

\- “Um yeah, i'm not doing that.” George said back, laughing a bit at how ridiculous the situation was. Karl really thought George, a nearly antisocial, and shy boy would go to a party filled with drunk teenagers? No way. 

\- “Yes you are, please do it for me George. For the whole gang! We are in college, and we haven't been to a single party! Aren't you a little curious as to what college parties are like?” Karl begged, looking at George with his infamous puppy eyes that George could not resist.

After a few minutes of thorough consideration, George finally caved. Sometimes you can choose to not be an asshole and help your friends out.

\- “Ok fine, but i'm not drinking, and you owe me.” George said with a smirk.

\- “Deal!” The younger said, his eyes lighting up, “I have to go to class now, but i'll see you later, yeah?”

\- “Sure,” The older boy answered, “See ya.”

A million thoughts filled George's mind, as Karl ran out and slammed the door behind him. Why did he agree to this? Whose party was it anyways? And why was Karl so overly eager? 

He brushed the thoughts off temporarily, as he got up to take a quick shower, before his classes. 

When he finished his shower, he walked over to his dresser, finding a decent looking outfit: A pair of relaxed jeans and a blue sweater. He took one final look in the mirror, making sure he didn't look like a complete mess and ruffled his wet hair with his hand, before heading out the door, taking a couple of books and his laptop with him.

  
  
  


After a few hours of dreadful computer science classes, he returned to his dorm, surprised to see Karl and Alex sit on the floor eating and talking in the sunlight from the window.

\- “Hey gogy! We got you a sandwich and an iced coffee!” Alex greeted him, with a smile.

George wasn't sure if he believed the kindness. Usually, they would buy him food when there was something they wanted to obtain or because they had done something very stupid that woule affect George, so he was hesitant. 

\- “Thanks, what's the catch?” He asked, questioning whether or not this was to be nice or because they wanted something in return. 

\- “Oh come on, we can be nice too sometimes. There is no catch, just breakfast, as a thanks for coming with us to the party.” Karl responded, smiling brightly.

Even though it was suspicious, he hadn't eaten anything today, and to be fair, the sandwich looked pretty good, so George thanked the two for the food, and sat down, taking a bite as they continued their conversation about what to wear later, enjoying the warmth in the room.

  
  
  


Nighttime came around, and “the gang” that consisted of George, Karl, Alex, Bad, and Skeppy gathered at George and Karl's dorm. They were all getting ready while listening to some music, and since it was their first party, they tried putting in some effort so it wouldn't be their last as well. 

Everyone wore pretty casual outfits, but spiced them up with assorted rings, chains, etc. George even wore some too, even though he was notorious for not wearing any form of jewelry, whatsoever. He was pretty basic, you could say. 

\- “One final detail!” Karl said as he approached George, giggling mischievously.

Karl had done his eyeliner in a beautiful and clean cateye that complimented his face nicely, and walked over to George slowly, smirking with the eyeliner in hand.

At first George didn't notice what Karl was holding, but as he got closer, he was able to make out what the black pen was.

\- “Uhh, I'm not doing that Karl,” He said, not because he thought it was stupid or anything, “I dont think it would suit me, but thanks for the offer.” He shot the shorter one a smile.

\- “Well it wasn't an offer, come on! You will suit it I promise, and if you don't, you can take it off, ok?” Karl begged, smiling brightly. 

\- “Ok fine, but I'm not gonna suit it, I promise you.” George shrugged as he sat down and let Karl trace the black pen on the skin near his eyes.

Soon, Karl finished, handing a mirror to George, while smiling proudly at his masterpiece. He took the mirror with a slight chuckle.

\- “Don't get your hopes up, it probably doesn't suit-” He was cut off by himself when his jaw dropped at the sight. Even though it was a simple, sleek cateye, it still looked pretty good.

\- “You like it?” Karl laughed, looking at George hopefully.

\- “It's...actually pretty good, thank you Karl!” He answered, and handed the mirror back with a smile.

\- “Are you guys done yet? If we don't leave now, we will be late.” Alex rolled his eyes, standing in the doorway.

\- “Calm down, we are coming now Quackmeister.” Karl answered, and smiled while helping George up from the floor.

  
  
  


When everyone was ready, they piled into the car, Bad driving since he wasn't gonna drink anything, and hit the road. It wasn't a long drive, but they were too lazy to walk.

\- “So where is this party? Who is hosting it?” George asked casually, looking out the window. 

He had been fine until he was met with complete silence. He turned away from the window, looking at everyone, noticing how they were avoiding eye contact with him.

\- “Guys?” He said, as it finally hit him, “That's what the sandwich was for wasnt it.” His voice was laced with anger and concern at the same time. He knew exactly what kind of party they were going to.

\- “We didn't want to tell you anything because we knew you'd refuse to come along.” Karl said quietly, trying not to piss off George more than he already was.

\- “Of course I would refuse, I don't want to go to a party with Clay around. You all know how much I despise him.” The brunette mumbled, annoyed.

\- “Well it's too late now, suck it up, buttercup. We are going to the party whether you like it or not.” Alex chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

George just rolled his eyes at the nickname. Although he was pissed off, he didn't want to ruin the mood, so he took a deep breath before speaking again.

\- “Ok fine, but you owe me another sandwich.” He chuckled.

\- “Sure thing! Now let's party!” Karl yelled, as they approached the house.

The group poured out of the car and walked up to the front door. They hesitated a bit before opening the door, getting hit with heat and loud music as they walked into the unfamiliar territory, looking around. Before George knew it, the group had divided, Bad and Skeppy disappearing together, and Karl wandering into the crowd looking for someone, leaving Alex and George alone.

Alex went to get himself a drink, and George just followed because he had nothing better to do. 

He had thought he was safe from Clay until he felt a green eyed gaze laying on him. He turned around to see that his senses were correct. Standing in the corner, leaning on the wall, holding a red cup and taking a few sips simultaneously. He slowly started approaching George and Alex.

\- “Well hello there George. Surprised to see  _ you _ here.” He said, bitterly

\- “Hello Clay.” George responded, his voice laced with the same poison in the taller boy's voice.

At this point Clay was close enough to tower over George, looking down at him with those toxic, yet gorgeous green eyes.

\- “You should have told me you were coming,” Clay started, “So that I could tell Sam to buy some juice boxes for you.” 

He earned some chuckles from some people around them, George getting a little embarrassed, before making a very quick and irrational decision of grabbing the first bottle he saw.

\- “I'm good, thanks.” He said mischievously, looking Clay up and down before grabbing Alex's hand, dragging him away while he took a big gulp of the bottle, the liquid burning his throat, leaving Clay completely defeated. He looked behind him and saw Clay chuckling a little, before he went to grab a bottle off the counter, and started to drink from it.

When they had gotten far away from the bar area, Alex turned to George.

\- “Not gonna lie, that was so badass, I like party-George, he's fun.” He said, laughing a little.

George just chuckled back. This was probably gonna be a long night, so might as well drink it away. He looked around, making sure Clay was nowhere to be seen, when he saw Karl in the corner, making out with someone. He couldn't quite see who it was because their back was turned, but the most noticeable thing was the white bandana they had in their dark, wavy hair. 

George just shrugged it off, taking another big gulp of the clear liquid, leaving yet another burning sensation in his throat.

  
  
  


After a while, George was completely hammered. He had finished the entire bottle and at this point he couldn't walk straight, think straight, or even see straight. Everything was blurry, and his balance was non existent, bumping into someone with every step he took. Alex was still at his side, trying to hold his friend with the little balance he had left, as he was pretty drunk as well. They just walked around, laughing at random things they saw around the house.

At some point, the two bumped into Bad and Skeppy. Bad was carrying Skeppy on his back, heading for the car.

\- “Hey guys! I'm taking Skeppy home, he's had a bit too much to drink and is ready to leave. You guys wanna come too?” Bad asked, smiling.

\- “I wanna go home too, what about you Gogy?” Alex hiccuped.

\- “I don't wanna go home yet, see you losers.” George laughed before disappearing into the crowd. This was the last thing he remembered before his brain went black.

  
  
  


The light was blinding. George opened his sore eyes, adjusting to the extremely bright light shining into his eyeballs. His head felt like it was about to explode at any second, and overall it felt like he got hit by a bus. He was slowly taking in his surroundings - an unfamiliar dorm with some sports posters up on the wall, when he noticed something wrapped around him. He looked down to see a pair of toned arms around his waist, squeezing a little, but not too much. It was an extremely comfortable setting, sending butterflies to George's stomach. At this time he noticed he was leaning onto someone's chest, and he felt a hot breath on his neck. 

Tiredly, yet kind of terrified, he turned around to see who it could be, but was met with the worst possible answer. A pair of vibrant green eyes blinked a couple of inches away from his own face. It took them both a couple seconds to register the other's face, before their eyes widened in terror, quickly jumping up from the bed, retracting from their previous cuddling position. What the fuck happened last night?


	2. Worlds Worst Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wakes up after the party in no other than green-eyed idiot, Clays arms. After the agonizing walk of shame back to his dorm he meets another surprise. What could it be?

They were now standing a few feet apart, staring at each other in shock, while blushing excessively. George thanked god that they were both wearing underwear, but Clay didn't have a shirt on, and George wore an oversized, black hoodie with a smile on it that he couldn't recognize. It was probably Clay's. 

\- “What the fuck-” They said at the same time, equally shocked and flustered. 

The fact that Clay wasn't wearing a shirt during this conversation did not help George's blush. Yeah sure they hated each other, but George would be extremely ignorant - and probably lying to himself - to say that Clay didn't look good. He was a football player after all and therefore had a decent amount of arm muscles and a toned torso.

\- “Why are  _ you _ here Clay?” George asked, wide-eyed while sounding a bit pissed off. 

\- “What do you mean 'Why are  _ you _ here' dumbass, last time I checked this is my dorm.” Clay hissed back.

\- “I don't remember anything from last night, ok? This is your fault!” George was very confused. How did he end up in this situation?

\- “Why are you blaming me! I don't remember anything either!” Clay rolled his eyes.

The boys were clearly mad at each other, but aside from that, George could not stop thinking about the butterflies he felt earlier. Why were they there? He had always hated Clay, so why was it so comfortable lying in his arms? His train of thought was interrupted by Clay.

\- “Just get out, dork.” He said, chuckling but still being audibly pissed off. 

\- “Would love to.” George answered, bitterly.

George leaned down to get his pants, put them on and grabbed his sweater and shoes from off the floor. Right before he headed out, Clay stopped him.

\- “Aren't you forgetting something?” Clay asked.

George looked around confused at what he could have possibly forgotten. That's when it hit him. He was still wearing Clay's hoodie.

\- “Oh, sorry-” He said as started lifting it up, and taking it off quickly. When it was tangled around his head, Clay started laughing.

\- “George! I was kidding, jesus!” He wheezed.

The shorter boy struggled with pulling the hoodie down as it got caught around his head, rolling his eyes when they met the taller boy's dangerously intimidating gaze. His hair was all messed up now, but through the few strands of wavy, dark hair covering his eyes, he could see that the taller boy had a light dust of pink on his cheeks. He chose to brush it off temporarily though, as It probably didn't mean anything. 

\- “You're such an idiot.” He said, before heading out the door, slamming it behind him to make a dramatic departure. 

  
  
  


He started walking down the long, empty hallway, and pulled out the phone from his back pocket. It was only  _ 6:26 AM _ on a Saturday. 

Just as George thought it couldn't get worse, he saw Alex further down the hallway, looking at him strangely. As Alex got closer, he broke the silence between the two.’

\- “Hey George, quick question. Why the fuck did you leave Clays room-” He laughed, confusion painted across his face. 

\- “It's not what you think-” George started, but soon realized that he wasn't gonna take that fight. Not right now.

Reason number one would be because his headache was killing him - Alex's loud laughs not helping the slightest - and reason number two because he knew that no matter how hard he tried, Alex would never be convinced.

\- “You know what, I don't need to justify shit for you. Have a nice day Alex.” He said, as he just kept walking towards his dorm. Talk about a walk of shame. He wasn't even wearing shoes. 

  
  
  


After walking down the dreadful hallway, he finally reached his dorm. With a large sigh he opened the door, and was met with yet another weird sight. Karl was lying in someone's arms in his bed. George approached them slowly and recognized the white bandana from yesterday. It took him a couple seconds to register the face of the person, and when he did, his eyes flew wide open. It was Nick, who also happened to be Clay's best friend. 

When Karl became aware of George's presence, his eyes widened as well, and cheeks flushed as he jumped out of bed, but careful enough to not wake up the other boy. He linked his arm with George, and dragged him out to the hallway.

\- “Um what the fuck did I just witness-” George started but was interrupted.

\- “Ok you are one to talk, how bout you explain what the honk you and Clay did last night.” Karl laughed.

How did Karl know he and Clay were with each other last night? Did Karl know anything more about this?

\- “Wait what, how do you know?” George asked back, dead serious.

\- “Oh you don't remember do you?” Karl started laughing even more than he did previously, “When me and Nick were on our way home we spotted you and Clay holding hands, giggling. It was a little weird at first considering that you hate each other. Nevertheless, we were supposed to go to Nick's dorm, but you guys reached it before us, and you stood outside while clay was fiddling with the keys, dropping them numerous times while laughing. It was kind of cute honestly,” Karl smiled, “And then, after many tries he finally opened the door. You jumped onto him, wrapping your legs around his hips and arms around his neck, and he ran into the dorm, you both giggling before slamming the door behind you.”

Georges cheeks reddened up at the thought. Deep down, he liked the idea, but he wouldn't admit it in a million years. 

\- “Why didn't you stop me!” George shouted, gaining a few looks from students passing by. 

\- “I don't know, I didn't want to ruin the moment! It was adorable, and besides I was pretty busy with other stuff.” Karl said, looking at the ground shyly, blushing lightly.

\- “Oh yeah, what the fuck is it between you and Nick.” George smirked, thankful that he had a valid excuse to change the topic of the conversation.

\- “Ok so I guess I can be honest,” Karl started, “Well, about five months or so ago I realized I um..I am..” 

George saw in Karls eyes that he tried his best to push out the words, but they were stuck in his throat. He also noticed Karls eyes starting to collect small droplets of salt water. Karl took a last deep breath before finally getting the words out.

\- “I am bisexual.” The moment Karl said it, it felt like a weight was lifted. Yet he did not meet Georges gaze, terrified of his reaction. 

\- “And me and Nick have been..dating for quite some time now. He really helped me out during this time, and I didn't tell you because well, I was terrified if you would still be my friend, and you and Clay hate each other, and I didnt know if you would feel like I was betraying you-” Karl looked at the ground while saying the last part, breathing heavily.

\- “I don't feel betrayed Karl,” George interrupted with a reassuring smile, “I'm glad you told me though, and I saw the way you smiled when you were in Nick's arms. You deserve it.” 

\- “Thank you but I have to ask you something.” Karl chuckled while wiping away a tear that ran down his cheek, before saying the following, “Are you um… are you wearing Clay's hoodie?”

George's face flushed bright red again, despite the redness finally calming down a few seconds ago. . 

\- “Um yeah... I didn't have time to change before running out of the room, ok?” George laughed, embarrassed, “But you don't have a say in this, whose shirt are you wearing, huh?” 

Karl looked down, finding Nick's white, oversized hoodie with a small flame on the front. 

\- “I guess that's fair.” Karl laughed.

George opened his arms, and welcomed Karl into a warm embrace.

\- “Thank you for being brave enough to tell me Karl. Im proud of you.” George said warmly.

Their moment was interrupted by the voice of a sleepy Nick a couple of seconds later.

\- “Babeeeeee, the bed's getting cold.” They heard Nick complain, puppy eyes audible in his voice.

The boys giggled softly, Karl blushing at the pet name. George could see the happiness radiating off of his roommates face.

\- “I guess that's my que to go back to bed,” Karl giggled, “Thank you for the talk Gogmeister.”

\- “I'm gonna leave you two alone, probably take a walk or something to clear my head. See you later!” George said, walking towards the exit of the building, and making his way over to the park on campus. 

  
  
  


No matter how hard he tried, he could not get Clay out of his head. Clays compelling, green eyes wandered rent free in his mind. The way Clay looked at him when they woke up. His slightly blushed face. And did he have to say anything more when it came to Clay's shirtless self...Damn, even the thought gave him goosebumps. 

He made his way around the park, the sun radiating an annoying amount of warmth on his neck while taking in the scenery. The grass, the flowers. Everything was so beautiful.

As he was sorting out all his thoughts, he noticed a figure by a tall, old oak tree, their back facing George. The tree stood in the center of the park in all its glory, branching out towards the sky while casting a large shadow upon the park. 

The figure turned around to meet his eyes, and at first he didn't know who it was, so he slowly approached them, to realize that it was a pair of bright green, shiny eyes staring back at him. He really could not go a single minute without stumbling upon or even thinking about this man, could he?

He was too close to turn around and walk away now. Luckily, Clay was the one to break the silence. 

\- “Hey,” He said, quietly while staring at the ground, kicking a rock, “Can we talk for a second?”

George really didn't want to talk about last night, but he could not bring himself to say no. There was something about being near the blonde that made him want to stay.

\- “I guess we could.” George responded, flatly.

  
  


He walked over to Clay who was now sitting, leaned against the tree, and sat down as well, enjoying the chill of the shade. He kept a few feet of distance between them. 

\- “So um..” Clay started, “About last night..”

George could sense the awkwardness in the blonde's voice, and decided to spare him the embarrassment of having to say it. Even though he hated Clay, and loved watching his misery, he was hungover and wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. 

\- “It meant nothing. We were both completely shitfaced, not thinking straight, and we should forget about it. Nothing serious happened, we just..” George's words got caught in his throat before continuing, “cuddled.” He'd never in a million years thought that he would be having  _ this _ conversation with  _ Clay _ , out of all people. 

He looked up to meet the other boy's green eyes, laced with gratefulness, presumably for George's understanding and frankness.

\- “Ok, so we're good? No more talk of this?” Clay asked, reaching his hand out for a handshake. 

\- “Yes, no more talk.” George responded, as they shook hands.

The touch should have been meaningless to anyone in George's position, but he could not help the butterflies in his stomach. Why were they there? He hated Clay. The self-centered little bitch he grew up with, his arrogance, not to mention the confident smirk he gave when he knew he was right. What was there to like? Except the fact that his hands fit so perfectly in the blondes hands. Was George still drunk? Thoughts swarmed his mind, as he made his way back to his dorm.

He burst open the door, not giving a single fuck that Karl and Nick were still sleeping. He shot a quick glance over at them. Karl was lying in Nick's arms, their hands intertwined, and smiles across both their faces. It was endearing. Admirable. Any non-idiot could see how smitten they were by each other. 

As heartwarming as Karls success in the love department was for George, he could not bear yet another thought of anything love related. On that note, he flung himself down on his bed, drowning in his sheets. His head was hammering, he was tired, he felt like throwing up. What else was there to do on a hangover-Saturday than to sleep it away? George thought as he drifted away into a deep slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know if this says anything about the quality of the writing (whether its negative or positive) but I listened to the Mamma Mia sound track while writing the entire thing. So yeah, if you have any conspiracies, critiques, etc, let me know in the comments :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my fic. Feel free to leave any of your thoughts, critiques, etc in the comments! <3


End file.
